Silent Hill: The Silent Tragedies
by 13thprotector
Summary: A group of friends are riding in a caravan when all of the sudden they all go to sleep, on of the friends wakes up to find that their driver has been swapped out with a monster. Darkness takes over the light and then a crash over comes them. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill**

A town shrouded by the darkest of bawls of the Earth, jagged as spires that flowed up out of the water they hid themselves in the dark posing as the holiest of men and women. They crept ever so slightly that they would be a leach, but a leach that burned in the light, so they devised a plan to destroy the people through terror and force them, the people, to obey. Wether it was through fear or through faith, the people followed and praised the darkest of gods.

In a sight of expanding their empire of darkness outside the quaint town, they set their eyes on the few towns near by. More than three other towns loomed within miles of the gloomed town and all the cult would follow leaving monsters to haunt their territory.

Towns in near by have experienced murders, disappearances, and monsters if nothing else. People would either die, be converted or flee, but when they get in the fog, they are lost forever in other world.

_**Chapter I**_

**Silent night**

The rumble of the car was like a sound of pain and an agonizing shock woke a sleeping boy up from his restless nap against the window. He raised his head up to see that the car was still bound on the same dark road. He looked behind to see a few of his friends sleeping and the light of the other two cars of the caravan following closely behind.

The boy came up to a yawn and popped his neck and fingers and looked over to his driver, "Hey, how long have we been driving?"

No answer came from the thick man.

"Hey! Listen man, where are we!"

Still no answer.

The boy picked up a flashlight and shined it at the man. What the boy saw posing as his driver was a thing he would have never imagined. His driver was a horrific puss spewing beast that reached over the light and grabbed the boy by the neck. The crushing of his windpipe and muscles, convulsing his mind until it all flashed back to the dark.

A bright light flashed in the dark and it was followed by a sound. The boy awoke to a startling view of a man who seemed to be wearing a robe and glasses. The man looked startled when the boy woke up and he said, "Looks like he's awake... I thought I told you stupid beasts to sedate him!" The man brought up a pistol and shot a nurse in the head. "Well since you are awake, we'd better get you strapped in!"

The boy struggled to get up but a nurse grabbed him by the ankle. The boy was furious and kicked the nurse's arms clean off. Adrenalin rushed through his body and he was so frightened that he didn't even notice that he had jumped out of the ambulance and ran for the wreckage over in the fog.

There was a big eighteen wheeler that was on its side and on fire, near by were the wrecked cars that all his friends were in before. The boy desperately tried to tear apart the wrecked cars to find survivors but he was stopped by the man from the ambulance, "Why did you run little boy?"

"I'm not little!" the boy snapped at the man, "And you're a murderer!"

"Murderer is such a cruel word for someone who puts the monsters to sleep."

The boy looked around and saw the man holding a plain 1911 in his hand. The boy hesitated and reached in his pocket for his knife, "Well, I'm a stranger to monsters, why don't you explain?"

The man snickered, "Well you are a fistey one." He raised up his arm that had the gun it it, "I guess, you just aren't god's material."

The boy pulled out his knife and ran up to the man who fired off a few rounds but missed to the boy's left. The boy planted the pocket knife's blade into the man's kidney area and the man went down to the ground with the blood oozing out of his side.

The man clenched to his side and yelled out, "Members seize him!" A couple of burley men came up wearing gas masks and big worker like suits and carried these four foot long pipes. "Kill the nonbeliever!" The men started to swing violently at the boy who started to run for cover behind some wreckage.

The boy looked into a reflective mirror to see his face in it, he had blood that stained his hair and ran down his face, he didn't seem to have anymore bruises on him, so he straightened his hair and saw a piece of a car door laying behind him. He reached for the sharpened metal and thought it would be noteworthy to face off these men.

Now the men had stopped their violent swinging and had started to spit up and comb through the fog and the fire.

The boy stepped from the fog behind a member and swung the sharp metal down the man's back. The man winced back as another blow struck his back and he fell to the ground.

The boy grabbed the man's steel pipe and started to run off into the fog, but he was stopped by a pain in his ribs. The other member had swung down and had knocked the boy to the ground, probably broke a few ribs as well. The boy rolled over as the pipe came crashing down and thudded in the dirt.

The member kept at the boy until the boy swung back and knocked the gas mask off his face. It was a regular man, and he was screaming in pain and terror, "Boy! Help Me! PLEASE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

The boy's face went pale and he stepped back a bit nodding his head in a 'no' manner.

The member pleaded again, "Please, Kill me boy!"

"I... I can't."

"You'd leave me to die?"

"I can't do anything at this moment." the boy lowered his head and ran off into the fog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Brookhaven Hospital**

A low mist surrounded a town in the distance. The boy, battered and beat as he was, ran towards the town. He watched all around him, for there was movement about. The boy ran to a well so he could get a little drink. The well was empty.

"Damn it!" he said to himself.

He turned around to hear the white noise coming from the bushes. He crept towards the bushes to find a corpse with a radio on it. The radio gave off static, but faintly he could hear something else in it...

... A low whine of pain could be heard though the halls of the old Brookhaven Hospital. A young girl was being pushed by a nurse in a wheel chair down the hall. Lights were all out and the nurse let out a low moan.

Now the girl awakens to a tall slender man standing over her. She looks around and finds that she is bound to the table.

She took into a sight of the man who wore a light brown vest and had some specs on. Then she started to scream.

"Calm down, calm down." The man said as she screamed.

Her screams bellowed down the halls and then she yelled out, "As soon as I get out of these I'm whipping that smile off your face buddy!"

"My my, what a temper for a little girl, I guess I should show you some manners!" He snaps his fingers and a snarling human-like beast comes up out of a door and behind is a cult member holding the beast to where it wouldn't hurt the man. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He left with the cult member, the both of them laughing as the left to the hall.

Now the girl was in the room the snarling monster heard the door slam and it threw down it's two Katanas. The girl winced up as it drew closer and started for it's big brown bag that covered it's head. "So What Now! Wh... What are you going to do!"

She watched as the monster unzipped the crusty jumpsuit to show a greenish striped shirt underneath. Suddenly as the mask was coming off the girl heard a familiar voice ring in from the beast, "Come on Jamy, it's just me." it pulled off the back to revile a dark skinned boy who quickly went to unfasten the straps that bound Jamy.

"Xander!"

"Who else?" he remarked as he cut the last strap that held her down.

Soon enough the two were out of the cramped meat-looking room. Now the scene lead over to the other side of the hospital where it was in total chaos.

Down the misty halls, taken a left, no right into a room a few minutes ago; two boys were strapped down to tables in the same room, one who first awoke was Xander, who cautiously tried to fumble out of his bands. His actions created such a ruckus that he awoke his friend who peacefully slept in the midst of the chaos.

"Pat!" the dark skinned boy said in a hushed yell.

"What!" Agitated as he was, he got more furious when he found that he was tied to a bed.

"There were some guy in here earlier and he just went out so you could wake up." Xander said in caution of the priest who stood outside.

"Yah, ok, what's it got to do with me?" The thin haired boy said as the ropes began to snap apart over him.

"Stay there and pretend to sleep, I have a plan!"

Soon enough before Xander saves Jamy, the man in the brown vest comes back into the room and sees Pat still asleep. "He's still asleep!"

Xander lifted his head, "I know a way to wake him up."

The cult priest walked over to the dark skinned boy, "So, how do I wake him?"

Xander scooted around a bit to get comfortable, "Well, give him sugar."

"Really?" the priest seemed surprised and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head for a moment.

"Yeah, just give him a few spoon fulls and he'll be awake."

"I don't believe it."

"Then you try something else, he won't wake up."

The priest cut Pat's chest, and go no reaction. He elbowed the boy in the crotch and got no response. He tapped Pat's knee to test his reflexes, and Pat's leg came up and kicked the priest in the head. "What the hell!"

"Like I said, he needs sugar."

"Fine." The priest snapped his fingers and a cult member came through the door that read S6, with a bag of sugar. "Feed the boy."

The cult member mumbled something and the priest got angry and said, "No not that one! That one!" and his finger moved from Xander to Pat.

The Cult member shrugged and walked over to Pat and opened his mouth and tore open the bag of sugar. He poured enough sugar to fill a room in that boy. Suddenly, Pat's eyes opened and the priest walked near him. Pat twitched a bit and sat up, the bonds snapping off his chest and legs.

The priest finally let out words, "Kill him."

The cult member was startled, "But sir?"

"Kill him."

Given a couple of seconds the priest and cult member were storming out of the room and ran down to rooms where the other survivors of the crash were sleeping.

"And thats how it happened." Xander let out as he walked with Jamy carrying one of the katanas he dropped.

"Really? Sugar?" Jamy asked a bit unbelieving.

"A whole bag."

"My gosh, I really didn't think he could do all that."

"Well I exaggerated." Xander said as he stopped Jamy from walking into a hole.

The well was dry and the boy still listened into the static. He could hear his friends speak to one another, but he didn't know where they were. He tried to change the channel on the radio and a gnarly looking dog jumped up on him. The dog had flesh dripping from it and the boy held it by it's slimy neck.

"Damn dog!" He flailed his fist at the dog and reared back his legs to kick it off of him. He jumped for his pipe and the dog recovered just to leap back at the boy. He quickly oled the dog and beat it to death with his pipe.

The dog lain there twitching and oozing blood from all over. The boy tuned into the radio and found another voice over the white noise...

... An older boy woke up with a start from the noise that surrounds. He wasn't strapped up like the others before him, and he had a much sharper mind then the rest. He steadily studied the room he was in and found it to just be a plain room with nothing of interest to him.

As he approached the door to leave he heard a sound just outside that frightened him to retreat back to the other side of the room until it stopped. Once it was quiet again, he peered into the darkness of the hall ways. The dark strained his eyes and he retreated to the room to find all the doctor equipment on a small desk. He picked up a surgical light and walked out to a mass of bodies that lain over the floor.

He looked around to the wall that had writing on it, it said, "Skelling-no-last-name was here."

The guy shrugged wandered to what seemed to be the front door. He started to yell a bit and he got no answer from the other side, but he did hear something, something coming from above. He wandered up to the floor above him to find another hall. He could hear something down the hall.

In room M6, a girl was struggling to get free, it seemed that she was deliberately left awake.

"Neala?" the boy asked as he crept into the room.

"Yah? Get me out of this!" The girl cried out as she rocked the table.

"Fine fine, but I have to admit that you seem much more suited to be strapped up." He pulled out a scalpel and cut the straps to her table.

The first thing she did as he cut the straps, was hit him on the head, "Meanie."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me get you out of this." He said as Neala looked around.

"Where the hell are we, Aiden?"

"From what I can tell, we're in a hospital." he pointed at the doctor's light he had strapped to his head.

Neala quickly grabbed the light and put it on her head and then pranced around when she was free from her bounds. Aiden left the room and Neala followed in the dark. Aidan held Neala in front of him and she reared back to punch him in the gut. "Oof, what was that for!"

"I don't want to be up front in this dark!" she said looking at him, her pouted face was covered by shadows.

"Yeah, you have the light, and you have a far less chance of being caught in the front than you are in the back." Aiden tried to reason with her but she pouted a bit and refused to give up the light. "Then let's go back to the first floor and get another light." He finally let out with a sigh, he just couldn't win.

"Alright, but after that we have to find Jamy and the others." the girl said in a cute little voice.

Aiden sighed again, "Fine we'll find them," he said and then added, "And maybe we'll find the front door keys."...

... On the corner of Sanders St. and Lindsey St. the boy walked along the sidewalk, weary of the monsters that loomed about. The boy needed medical attention very dearly and he limped over to a restaurant named Happy Burger.

Inside he found plenty of rotted food and it stunk the place up. He limped around to find the first aid kit that was conveniently over the cooker. The boy put his hand on the cooker for support, but found that the grill was still on. He quickly pulled back his hand and wrapped it in a rag. He turned the cooker off and sat down to wait for it to cool down.

_.:Note:._

_Jamy is the same as Project X._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**First Encounter**

Now Jamy and Xander had found Pat passed out against an elevator door.

"Xander, pick Pat up." Jamy said in an agitated mood. Her thin, blue jacket only just covered her white shirt underneath. She wore her long hair in a tight ponytail and her face was as round little thing.

Xander picked up Pat and shook the boy a bit to wake him up. Pat gave a few mumbles and swung his hand at Xander's head. "Well, at least he's run out of juice."

"I'm not out of juice," Pat stood up and shoved Xander away, "I'm just a bit sleepy."

"We don't have time for sleep!" Jamy said as she opened the door to the stair well. She looked into the dark, it was near impossible to see exactly what was down the stairwell.

"We have to go down there?" Xander asked looking for the button for the elevator.

"Yeah, the elevator doesn't work." She heard Xander tap the button a few times.

They went down stairs a bit and they missed the second and first floor. Instead that they found their way to basement. It was lit up rather than dark like the other halls. Pat ran forward and looked around. He found a sub machine gun laying where a long dragged out dried blood had ended.

Pat picked up the almost empty gun and he walked a bit forward. As suddenly as they peered into the Electrical room, they heard a low whimpering coming from down the hall. There were four doors that the blood trail lead into.

Pat checked the store room and saw a great hairy beast that he let all his ammo into. The hairy beast lain dead in the room, young skeletons lain clean to the bone in the area around him. Pat eminently burst out, "It eats babies!"

Jamy gave a disgusted look at the beast and then she left the room. She saw the elevator door in the basement. The elevator door was pried open, just a bit though, and a trail of blood lead into it and covered the door. The steel door was covered in bullet holes. She looked inside and what she saw made her gag and walk into the door of the boiler room.

Pat noticed the smell and went to look at the thing in the elevator. He replied saying, "Man, that's awesome!" That comment made Jamy have to get up and vomit.

Up one level, Aiden salvaged through the pharmacy to get some supplies. He found a tazer and handed it to Neala. She instinctively tried to shock him, but he gave her a stern look. She pulled back and stared while he pulled out health drinks, medic kits, and some ampoules.

Once Aiden was finished gathering items he quickly got up and took Neala's hand through the dark. They stumbled along a lot more pleasantly when Aiden took the light from her. Aiden went back to the stairwell and heard some noise down the flight of stairs.

Xander heard a noise come from the stairs and he went to it to see two silhouettes in the dark. "Who's...?" his voice echoed into the dark.

"Xander?" A voice echoed back to the light of the basement.

"Dang, it is you!" Xander said doing a few gestures for Jamy and Pat to come to him. "It's Aiden!" he said as the two came closer.

Aiden and Neala came out of the shadows and Neala jumped up to give Jamy a hug. Aiden scratched the back of his head and looked up at the group, "The front doors are locked."

"Then we find another exit." Jamy said prying Neala off her.

"There's alway the roof." Xander said as he went to the creaking door next to Aiden.

Off in the distance the boy walked the streets, his green jacket stained in his blood. That smell drew the dogs and flying creatures to him. He stopped by a water hose to wash his shirt off, but there was no water.

Dogs were converging on his position and he made a bolt for a near by store. The store was small and there was paper taped to windows and there was writing on it. The writing made his head hurt to read it, but his voice came, "There was a hole here, it's gone now." After reading it the boy fell to his knees and passed out on the floor.

The dogs outside howled in victory to breaking through the door of the building, but they found only a puddle of blood.

When the boy had awakened, he stood to see the inside of an apartment. His wounds were treated and his clothes were clean. He walked out the door but noticed something shoved under the table. He reached under to find an old fashioned revolver. Bullets were all up in the bathroom and he wandered who would leave a finely crafted weapon.

He didn't care at the moment and exited out of the apartment with the revolver in hand. He'd used guns before but it felt hazy to him and he couldn't quite remember what he was doing in this town. He found his pipe next to the door outside and he dragged it along with his aching head.

Brookhaven hospital was as empty as ever. Jamy just got finished cutting a nurse apart in the second floor. She was determined to show her strength. She swung down on the neck of the nurse, causing it to splatter blood on her. Xander came up to make her stop and she complied.

Aiden lead everyone up to the roof of the hospital. The roof was hazy and a figure stood at the tall fence. Aiden walked up a bit onto the foggy roof to see what it was. When it turned around, Aiden found himself flying through the air.

That thing hit Aiden, and he was sent flying through the fence and into the dense fog.

Xander saw what had happened and he quickly pulled everyone into the stairwell just as the monster yelled out a siren. Xander slammed the door, Pat was struggling to get a swing at it and Jamy stood there. Neala was shocked that Aiden was flung about.

It was total darkness as the loud footsteps and sirens went on and on, getting louder every second. The footsteps got closer and closer to the door that Xander held tightly, until it just stopped.

Silence filled the hall and the shadow near the door was gone. Xander opened the door to revile a clear platform. The fog was still there, but everything was gone except for a few magazines of ammunition laying about. There was a regular 1911 pistol wedged into a cross space between two heavy barrels.

Jamy wanted the pistol, but also wandered what the barrels were for. She peaked into the big green canisters, but the smell almost knocked her out. She decided it was best not to look into the barrels and just reach for the gun.

Xander looked around the area, he knew what he saw. Aiden was thrown threw the fence, but no where in the fence was an opening big enough for a person to go through. He also noticed that the fence was twice his size and had barbed wire at the top. Something about that **pyramid** shaped monster that didn't make sense.

He looked back to the others, "We... we're going to have to find a way out."

"Yeah, we need to get out of this place." Jamy had agreed with him and everyone else nodded.

"What the hell was that thing?" Xander asked noticing Jamy had a gun.

"Don't know, but I want a piece of that thing." Pat said in a calm, but angry way.

"Then why don't you ask it next time you see it?" Jamy joked trying to get everyone's hopes up.

Neala was unusually quiet, as though she was possessed in a way. But Jamy asked, "Neala, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just hoping no one else gets separated." Neala noted.

"Speaking of getting separated, has anyone seen Zayne?" Xander asked out of the blue.

"No, I haven't. Last I saw him was asleep in the caravan." Jamy added, "But what exactly happened to the caravan?"

"I remember hearing a crash, and then feeling great heat, my butt's scorched so I guess we wrecked." Pat noted in a half serious tone.

"How do you figure that?" Neala asked.

"The butt of my pants is scorched, how else do you think that happened?"

"Maybe you had a fart when that weird guy gave you all the sugar." Jamy joked.

"Yeah, I know I regenerated when he gave me the bag." Pat laughed.

Off in the mist the boy, Zayne, heard the distant sound of laughter. He was on the corner of Carroll St. and Nathan Ave. A girl strolled through the mist. Zayne was a bit surprised and most of the dogs and flying monsters had gone. Zayne decided to break the silence, "Uh, who are you?"

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

**No One Leaves This Place**

The girl that walked down the street stopped short of Zayne. She stared him down and took notice of something, "Zayne, is that you?"

"Zayne? Who's that?"

"You had another memory thing didn't you?" The girl's sassy voice echoed in the mist and she gave a sigh, "Zayne you idiot, why'd you have to go bump your head!" she yelled at him and he felt his head.

Zayne brought his hand down and saw it was covered in blood, he did bump his head. "How did you?"

"Come on ya big idiot, you don't remember this place?" Her voice got serious all of the sudden. "I see you got _his_ revolver with you."

Zayne took a better look at the girl. She wore some ragged pants and an everyday tank top. He was surprised she wasn't cold. "Who's revolver?"

"Come on, I thought you two were best buds. What you forgot about us when you left?" Her voice was like a strike of lightning to Zayne, but he still didn't remember.

He looked away to think for a bit, when he turned back the girl was gone. She left behind a note. The note was on old yellow paper and felt like hit had been soaked in water.

Zayne peered at the note and read, "You'll know where to find _us_?" his voice was like a beacon and howls came from behind. The dogs heard him and the radio was blazing white noise louder than before.

The mist never cleared but he could hear the snarls like they were right next to him. He flailed his arms about with the pipe in one and the other free. The hounds were snapping at him as he ran. Every once and a while he would turn and knock some away, but more came from the mist. A building was up ahead and he found a chance to escape the dogs.

The Silent Hill Historical Society was the name shown above on the wall. He ran into the open door and slammed it shut. There was no resistance from the outer door, as though the dogs were never there.

The inside was like any old place and it looked rundown enough or at least had water damage. Zayne loomed around the table in the middle of the room. He noticed something on the wall. It looked like an execution, with a man wearing a pyramid for a head.

That scene made him uncomfortable, so he went on to a door that was at the bottom of some stairs. There was a moaning sound coming from the door, and Zayne got on his guard.

Inside a boy lain face down on a table next to the door. A book laid under him and his bright red jacket showed up in the dark.

Zayne approached the boy and shook him awake, "Hey, Hey! Are you alive!"

The boy mumbled something and tried to get up. After a few struggling he sat up straight. He turned half tired half angry. "Zayne?" His eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked up, "Man why'd you have to wake me up?"

"Who are you? Why do people keep calling me Zayne?"

"Huh, looks like you got amnesia." he reached over to the bag he had and took out some pills, "Knew these would come in handy." he took out a couple of pills and handed them to Zayne. "These should help ya get better."

Zayne looked at the pills and looked back at the rounded off boy. His voice was full of security and respect, though it was in a light tone. "Uh, right." Zayne said a bit unsure.

"Since you're dumfounded, I'm Aiden." he said getting up and taking a stand. "The others are here too."

"Others?"

"Yeah, our group. There's Jamy, Xander, Neala, Pat, and the both of us."

"Uh, did either one of the girls wear a tank top and blue jeans?"

"Not lately, it's to cold to go out like that."

"Well I met up with a girl earlier that wore those clothes and she said there were others."

"Don't know who you're talking about, but other than us there's just this creapy priest and a bunch of monsters."

"That priest..." a memory popped up in his head a bit, probably because of the pills, "Vincent, he made us wreck."

"You knew his name?"

"No I don't, I shouldn't." Zayne's voice was cracked and he couldn't think straight. "I.. I need some air."

After the two left the small building, Aiden could hear the distant sound of howling. He told Zayne about everyone being at the hospital and they agreed to return to that place.

A little ways onto the street a voice came from behind them, "You boys, should've already met my deliverer." A tall man in a black priest's cloak walked up to the both of them, "But well, not to you." his voice was directed towards Zayne.

In the Brookhaven Hospital, the group was wandering down through a long dark hallway. Grating was closing off pass ways and closing the group in until they were in a small section with a cult seal on the wall.

Everyone of the kids in the group heard a loud painful screeching sound and they all fell to the floor. Xander stood up the longest and struggled to stay stood up, but he ultimately fell with a loud thump on the metal floor.

When they came to, Jamy was the first of them to get up. She stumbled over to Xander and shook him to wake him up, "Xander, get up! Get up!" She resorted to hitting him with her small hands.

Xander felt the hands beat on his belly and he reflexed like he was constipated. He held his gut and Jamy stopped beating it. He looked up and saw that the wall with the symbol was gone and he slowly rose.

Jamy went on to wake Neala and Pat. When Pat woke up he did some jitters and jerked about a bit but he finally came to. Neala clamped onto Jamy and wouldn't let go until Pat poked her. She screamed with a, "Nya!" and jumped up.

Jamy stood up and walked down the new hallway that had appeared. "You guys coming?" she asked.

They started walking and grates started to close behind them. They got a bit scared and started to run. The grates closed faster and faster, closing from all which direction. Pat jumped under a grate so he wouldn't be left behind. Xander stumbled a bit and caught his ground and continued to run.

There was a door at the end of the hall. Neala was already at the door before anyone. Once Xander got there he slammed the door open before anything else. Everyone ran into the room that seemed to be ascending up into the next level of the building.

The group became hesitant before one by one climbing up the ladder.

"Vincent?" Zayne asked with a soft childish tone.

"Vincent? No boy, I am not Vincent." He said with a scoff in his voice. "That bastard is dead. He threatened the birth of god, and so he was sent to hell by our glorious priestess Claudia." he raised his arms up and turned his head to the sky. "Though, she died by our dear Alessa."

Zayne looked puzzled and got into a ready position, "Who is Claudia? Why would we need to birth a god?"

The priest became enraged and he pointed at Zayne, "You dare sin! Why my brother in act? Why?"

"Why what?" Zayne seemed hesitant.

"You and I are descendants of god's bloodline, so why do you pretend you know nothing!"

Aiden didn't speak a word and he looked a bit confused. Zayne was confused too, but tried to keep a straight face, "Are you insane! What the hell is god's bloodline?"

"He did something to you didn't he..." the priest hesitated, "Well, no matter. Your friends will help you to salvation. Now go." he pointed and loud footsteps came from behind.

Two figures of massive size loomed in the light of the morning fog. One sounded like it was dragging something really heavy.

Aiden's eyes widened and he ran over to Zayne and tugged on his shirt to run, "Come on Zayne, those guys are dangerous!"

Zayne looked over to Aiden and back to the figures. He hesitated and a big spear came flying at them and missed Zayne's arm by an inch. Zayne knew the danger and broke out in a run with Aiden trailing behind but still trying to keep up.

There was a gas station up ahead and Zayne pulled Aiden in there to hide. Texxon Gas was the name of the gas station and for some reason the doors were locked. Zayne got frustrated as the footsteps grew louder and louder. He tried to force the doors open by kicking the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed his pistol and shot the lock on the door.

It opened but it felt like something was trying to hold the door shut, like it was rusted or something. Zayne finally pushed through and Aiden ran in just as a great sword slammed down right next to them.

Zayne's eye's widened when he saw a man with a giant iron pyramid for a helmet. The ryramid turned slightly to Zayne and the man withdrew the sword. A siren blew in Zayne's ears and Aiden pulled him into the building.

A few minutes after, Zayne came to and he looked up to Aiden. Aiden seemed to have patched Zayne up and the Red Pyramid Thing had left. Zayne got up and a boy seemed to have been looking around the building.

The boy was sneaky enough to not be noticed by Aiden and Zayne took a chance to see what the boy was up to. When he walked up to the boy, he gave a start and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy's reply was, "Thank goodness it's you Zayne, I thought our priest had gotten to you by now."

"What, you got amnesia again? Gosh Zayne I don't know how to explain it all. Maybe the others can help, but I can't." the boy was small in stature, but his voice was deep. He was probably the same age as Zayne, or maybe older, though.

"What others?"

"Our friends," he was wary of Aiden coming, "I can't say anymore, he needs you right now."

Zayne turned his head to Aiden and turned back, but the boy was gone. Zayne walked back to Aiden. Aiden held up a small box of white pill like candies. "Here."

"What is this?" Zayne looked a bit confused to the mint scented box.

"You'll love them, but try not to eat the whole thing at once." he gave a little laugh and walked back to the other side of the store.

**End of chapter4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

**The World is Stranger Than You Think**

At the top of the ladder Xander felt metal grating for the floor and he pulled himself up. Once at the top he pulled everyone else up one by one. There was a red caution light shining where a regular light would be. The walls had rusted and so was the grating. Xander walked cautiously as the others straggled behind him.

The door on the platform lead to a long hallway that was covered in the stinkiest smelling meat. The meat bled and dripped down all over the ceiling and walls. The blood dripped down to the grated floor, causing it to be slippery and nasty.

In the distance the group could hear a growling, gnawing sound. A thing was eating on something off in the distance. Even though they had a small light, they could not see the monster at all.

Jamy felt something tug on her pants leg and it pulled her down on the ground. She gave out a yelp as her head crashed onto the metal grating. Xander took the light from Neala and shined it down to Jamy. A tiny monster that seemed to be slurping up all the blood was gnawing on Jamy.

Xander Kicked at it and it stopped and looked at him with a hiss. It them procedded to jump onto Xander. It knocked him down trying to gnaw at his neck. Xander was terrified, though keeping a straight face, tried to throw the thing off of him. It was heavy and smelled of old rotting meat, it's tongue flailed out trying to grab the boy but failed as a blade came swiping across the thing's neck, severing the head.

Pat had taken the frightened Jamy's sword and saved Xander. Xander was startled that Pat would do such a thing, not that he would kill the monster, but the fact that he saved him. Neala pushed the lifeless corpse off Xander's terrified body.

He sat up to see Jamy, who's pants leg was ripped off to the knee, sitting against the bleeding wall. Xander stood up and pulled her to her feet. He looked terrified in the eyes, but he just wanted to get moving.

The further into the alternate version of the hospital, the group encountered a ringing phone. The phone didn't seem to be a trap or anything, it just seemed like a regular phone. The room was bright and wasn't at all rusted or bleeding. Xander went to pick up the phone, but Jamy beat him to it. She picked it up and listened closely.

Finally she said, "Hello?"

A voice rang from inside the phone, "Claudia? Is that you!"

"Wha, who's..."

"Don't try to trick me, I know you locked me in here. You even tried to kill me all those years ago. I didn't think that _she_ would give me such a head ache, but it seems you finally wanted to ask for forgiveness."

"Look, mister, I'm not Claudia, whoever the hell she is."

"Oh? So you're that girl who was in the car wreck with all your friends?"

"Yeah."

"One of your friends should remember me. I was one of _his_ priests."

"You mean apart of that cult that's been trying to kill us!"

"I've been locked in here too long. I don't know what changes Vincent or the others did, but I assure you that we only have god's intentions." The man's voice was rough and it sounded like he was pretty old.

"So, what are we suppose to do, uh, what's your name?"

"I am Lenard Wolf, and I need you to come and help me out of this hell hole."

"Uh, alright. Then could you help us?"

"We'll see..." His voice trailed off and faded into a click.

Xander looked at Jamy, "So, who was it?"

"Sounded like an old guy named Lenard Wolf, he mistook me for some woman named Claudia."

Xander couldn't recall ever hearing that name for anything other than the drug White Claudia.

"Oh well, he said he was in this building and he's been trapped here, so I guess we should help him." Jamy said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"What, you don't want to help him?" Neala asked in accordance to Jamy's voice.

"Just something about him seems off." She said and they left the room in search of Lenard.

"Hey, Zayne!" Aiden called out as Zayne looked off into the fog. He was turned and facing the lake, like there was something calling to him on the other side. "Zayne! We need to get to the Hospital to save the others!"

The trance was broken and Zayne looked back to Aiden, "Yeah, sure." he felt odd walking away from the water like that.

"We're almost there, Zayne, just a few blocks away." he said disappearing in the fog.

Zayne followed closely behind him, so not to get lost. Zayne noticed Aiden stop for a moment and he slowed up to the boy. There was a hole in front of them, like the hospital didn't want them in there.

"What do we do now?" Zayne commented as his voice echoed into the crevice.

"I.. I don't know. The hospital was just right there!" some pebbles slipped into the hole.

"Look." Zayne noticed the ladder over near the wall of the hospital. "Maybe we could get in that way."

"Alright..." Aiden followed Zayne into the crevice.

Jamy and the others walked down the locked hallway of the first floor, they were bitten, cut, battered, and beaten. Their clothes were ripped up by the monsters that carried pipes and knives. They had killed and stomped on many of the monsters that attacked them and bit at them.

They looked at the last door next to the hole in the hallway. "You guys really want to go through with this?" Jamy turned and asked.

"Look, Jamy, we don't have any other thing to do!" Pat yelled out, but quieted down to stomp on a monster that began to twitch again.

"Lets just get this over with then." Xander said as he shoved forward opening the door to a room with an operating table that was dressed up like an alter.

Neala read a book to the side and took it over to Jamy, "I think we're suppose to pour blood onto the alter."

"Really? Let me see that..." she took the book from Neala, who pouted a bit from Jamy's forceful nature. Jamy took a long look at the page, ignoring most of the boring stuff, "Well, you're right. We need to get some blood, not just any blood, blood from a sacrificial design."

Pat looked back at Jamy and asked, "Why not just gut one of us open and pour it on here?"

"It has to be from bloodlettings."

"Figures... wait, didn't we see a body wrapped upside down on the third floor?"

Xander had walked off from the group to go get the bucket of blood from the third floor. When he returned to the alter he slipped and fell over the alter, spilling the blood all over the alter and causing it to rush off the alter and fall over and spill into the floor that when the blood touched it, the floor disappeared.

The group was startled as they fell through the hole and down into a sewer like area.

They fell safely into the rancid sewer water, trying to stand up even though the concrete floor didn't feel concrete. It felt, organic. Like it was alive, or like something was moving in the water.

A soft sound of feet on metal, like someone was coming down. Then a splash came down, and two figures came from the shadows of the sewers. Jamy raised her gun to the figures until she saw that it was Aiden, and Zayne.

She wadded over to the two of them, "Aiden! Zayne!"

The others in the water were startled and tried to run to them, though the water made them go much slower.

Zayne squinted his eyes and asked, "Who are you again?"

Aiden slapped him on the back, "It's our friends, the ones I told you about."

"Really? They don't look like much." He spoke in observation to the fact that they were soaked in blood and water.

"Zayne! What are you talking about, it's us!" Jamy was confused that he didn't know her.

"I don't remember you all that well, uhh, who are you again?" Zayne replied putting his hand to his head, hoping it would help him remember.

"He was bonked on the head pretty hard, I think he has amnesia." Aiden said to Jamy.

Pat waded up and spoke, "No sh*t, he's totally lost it!"

"That's a bad word." Zayne spoke like he would usually.

"But he hasn't changed even if he can't remember." Pat commented.

Suddenly a voice ushered in from the dark. "Finally, you have come! Now I can leave this hole and take my revenge on my daughter!"

"Who's your daughter?" Zayne ushered.

"You... you don't remember boy?"

"What are you talking about?" Zayne had heard the voice before, but still can't remember.

"About our plans, of course. It's true that God is merciful. But first one must be chosen. Only we who hearken to the voice of God will be given the keys to Paradise!"

"I, I don't remember! I don't want to go to any paradise!"

"Neither do we!" Jamy ushered.

"You are an Unbeliever now! So you tried to trick me so you could run off with my seal, eh? Heretic! You plan to destroy God!"

"I told you, I wasn't trying to trick anyone. What is this seal thing, anyway?" Zayne asked.

"Don't play innocent. You can't fool me anymore. The seal is mine. I was appointed by God to be its guardian. The only thing you'll get from me is a gruesome death!" suddenly a great monster rose from the water of the sewers and all the kids went wide eyed. "Death to all who turn their backs on God!"

Zayne brandished his steel pipe, while the others pulled out their weapons. Lenard went under the water and disappeared. Everyone looked around and were frantic until the monster came up and grabbed Pat and flung him over down into the sewer.

Jamy came running up with her Katana at Lenard, but she was slapped away. Xander came running up too, but Lenard bonked him on the head. Neala had her tazer ready and snuck up on Lenard. She jabbed the monster in the back making it fall into the water. Zayne slammed his pipe downward into the water and hit Lenard who just came up and knocked the wind out of him.

Aiden ran off to help Pat out, and give him a little package. Lenard went back into the water and swam to Aiden's position. He karate chopped Aiden and made him fall into the water. Pat got back up and reloaded his machine gun. He let out a few bursts of bullets into Lenard's back, but he ran out of ammo very quickly.

Zayne pulled his revolver out and aimed it at the monster and he let out his last bullet in the gun. It struck the being's lung area and blew out a chunk of is body. Zayne then holstered the gun and brandished his pipe to deal the final blow. Lenard was to keen though, he knocked Zayne into the water and then dove in himself.

Lenard swam over to Jamy and Xander and he prepared to attack them, but Xander pushed him over and he fell on Neala's tazer. The electrostatic shock killed him, and broke the machine.

Jamy spoke, "It's dead." as she spoke a bright white light flashed and the group appeared outside the hospital. The misty fog obscured the whole view of the building, but they really didn't want to see it.

The group were silent as they headed south down Carroll Street. When they came to a junction in the street, where some debris must have been, they saw a road that lead into total darkness, and on the other side, the street was brighter than day but was foggy and cold. The group had to think on which way to go and if they still needed anything from the town.

_**.:Alternate story will be written by ProjectX:.**_

**End of Chapter5**


End file.
